1996
'' cast, including the debut of Pepe the King Prawn]] Television & Movies *''Muppet Treasure Island'' released February 16 *''Muppets Tonight'' Season 1 on ABC, March 8 - July 14 *''Aliens in the Family'' on ABC, March 15 - August 31 (only season) *''BIG BAG'' premieres on Cartoon Network, June 2 *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' Season 1 premieres on Nickelodeon, October 13 *''SESAME STREET'' Season 28, November 18 *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Saves Christmas (special)|'Elmo' Saves Christmas]]'' special airs on PBS International Television & Movies *''Gulliver’s Travels'' miniseries, FEBRUARY 4 *''Muppets Skatteø'' (Muppet Treasure Island) released in Denmark, June 28 *''Mupparna'' på skattkammarön (Muppet Treasure Island) released in Sweden, June 28 *''Muppets Die Schatzinsel'' (Muppet Treasure Island) released in Germany, July 11 *''Ulica Sezamkowa'' begins airing in Poland, October *''Die Muppets unterm Weihnachtsbaum'' (Mr. Willowby’s Christmas Tree) premieres in Germany on RTL, December 24 *''[[w:c:muppet:Barrio Sésamo|Barrio SÉSAMO]]'' begins its third series in Spain *The Canadian version of SESAME STREET is renamed [[w:c:muppet:Sesame Park|'SESAME''' Park]]'' *''Ulitsa Sezam'' begins airing in Russia Appearances/Events *'Miss Piggy' appears to compete with Babe at the 68th Academy Awards, March 25 *The Cat in the Hat at the Kids' Choice Awards, May 11 *'KERMIT THE FROG' gives the commencement address at Southampton College & receives an honorary doctorate in Amphibious Letters, May 19 *'BIG BIRD' sings a duet with Kathie Lee Gifford for her PBS pledge-drive special Kathie Lee Gifford’s Lullabies for Little Ones, August *'KERMIT THE FROG' is a guest on The Tonight Show, November 12 *Johnny Fiama & Sal Minella are interviewed on Larry King Live, December 24 *'Miss Piggy' is a guest on The Tonight Show, December 31 *'Miss Piggy' appears during the first week of The Rosie O'Donnell Show *'Miss Piggy' cooks on Regis & Kathie Lee to promote her new book Albums *''[[w:c:muppet:Bert and Ernie's Greatest Hits|'Bert' & Ernie’s Greatest Hits]]'' *''A Christmas Together'' (Laserlight Digital CD) *''Dreamytime Songs'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Favorite Sing-Alongs|'Elmo'’s Favorite Sing-Alongs]]'' *''Monster Melodies'' *''Silly Songs'' *''Sing-Along Travel Songs'' *''Sing the Alphabet'' Non-fiction Books *''[[w:c:muppet:Ask Kermit: All About the Human Body|Ask Kermit: All About the Human Body]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:In the Kitchen with Miss Piggy|In the Kitchen with Miss Piggy]]'' Storybooks *''[[w:c:muppet:Another Monster at the End of This Book|Another Monster at the End of This Book]]'' *''B is for Books!'' *''Bean Makes the Best of It'' *''Bye-Bye, Boo-Boo'' *''Christmas in Snowy Forest'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book|'Elmo'’s Lift-&-Peek Around the Corner Book]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's 12 Days of Christmas|'Elmo'’s 12 Days of Christmas]]'' *''Find Your Way to Muppet Treasure Island'' *''The Gift of the Magi Story Book Set & Advent Calendar'' *''Go to Bed, Fred'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Grover, Messenger of Love|'Grover', Messenger of Love]]'' *''[[Growing Up Grouchy|Growing Up GROUCHY]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Happy Birthday, Miss Piggy!|Happy Birthday, Miss Piggy!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:I Am a Baby|'I' Am a Baby]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Kermit's Big Surprise!|'Kermit'’s Big Surprise!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Kermit's Teeny Tiny Farm|'Kermit'’s Teeny Tiny Farm]]'' *''Let’s Play Peek-A-Boo!'' *''Look & Find Muppets'' *''Monster Faces'' *''Muppet Christmas Songs'' *''Muppet Treasure Island: All Aboard Reading'' *''Muppet Treasure Island: Sailing for Adventure'' *''Muppet Treasure Island: Treasure Hunt'' *''Rise & Shine!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Rizzo's Bike Sale|'Rizzo'’s Bike Sale]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Scooter Can't Read|'Scooter' Can’t Read]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Little Theater|'SESAME' STREET Little Theater]]'' *''Shop Till You Drop!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Where Is Baby Natasha?|Where Is Baby Natasha?]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Where's the Duckie?|Where’s the DUCKIE?]]'' *''Which Witch Is Which?'' Videos *''[[w:c:muppet:Animal Show videography#VHS|Animal Show: Kangaroo & FROG]], January 30 *Animal Show: Owl & Octopus, January 30 *Do the Alphabet, February 6 *Learning to Share, February 6 *Imagine That!, 'APRIL' 30 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmocize|'Elmo'cize]], June 11 *[[Slimey's World Games|'SLIMEY'’s World Games]], June 11 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Saves Christmas (special)|'Elmo' Saves Christmas]], September 3 Merchandise *'KERMIT THE FROG’s 1996 Advertising Parodies! calendar *''Muppet Treasure Island'' Happy Meal Toys *''The Muppets Inside'' CD-ROM released in '''APRIL *''The Muppets on the Go!'' video game *''Muppet Treasure Island'' (video game) *[[w:c:muppet:Tickle Me, Elmo|Tickle Me, Elmo]] debuts & becomes a holiday sensation *Welch’s The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Jelly Jars *Chelli plush Advertising *'Miss Piggy' appears in a campaign for Frito-Lay’s Baked Lays chips with supermodels Kathy Ireland & Vendela. The campaign included a television commercial & print ads. People *'MATT VOGEL' begins working on SESAME STREET Behind the scenes *'BILL BARRETTA' gradually begins performing both The Swedish Chef & Rowlf the Dog. Stage Shows *''SESAME STREET'' Live presents 1-2-3 Imagine! Muppet Character Debuts *''Muppets Tonight'' - Pepe the King Prawn, Seymour, Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella, Bobo the Bear *''[[w:c:muppet:Barrio Sésamo|Barrio SÉSAMO]]'' - Bluki, Vera, Bubo, Gaspar *''Ulitsa Sezam'' - Zeliboba, Businka, Kubik Parades *'KERMIT THE FROG' is the Grand Marshal of The Tournament of Roses Parade which also features a Muppet Treasure Island float, January 1 See also *'1996' article on the Muppet Wiki *'1996' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #